Ski Lodge
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: They met at the Ski Lodge a year ago and now their back again.
1. Chapter 1

**Ski Lodge**

She sat by the fire place, a large cup of hot chocolate cradled in her hands a book - e reader - in her lap. Totally absorbed in a fictitious world. That is how he had seen her for the first time, last year. Now that was how he was seeing her again. It had been a long year, long distance relationships were never easy. But they made it work, spring break and summer holidays. Daily phone calls, texts and video sessions got them though. They even exchanged a couple of snail mails.

Now he was back at the Ski Lodge for New Years Eve - alas with his friends in tow but that wouldn't stop him from spending time with her. It would be a start to a great year. Her mother had been moved to his town and she was transferred to his school. So they could spend the rest of Senior Year together.

The heavenly liquid slid down her throat as she was absorbed herself in the world of Sierna Dupree. She had no idea that his eyes were trained on her.

He waited until she had put down the hot beverage and then snuck up behind her and placed his hands over her eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Hi Troy," she smiled.

He removed his hands and she turned her head. At that movement he leaned down and captured her lips with hers.

"Happy New Year," he whispered.

"That's not for other twelve hours," she smiled.

"So," he smiled.

"Happy New Year," she smiled.

"Hey Captain!" shouted a voice.

"Oh god," groaned Troy, as he dropped his head onto her shoulder.

"Whose that?" she asked.

"That would be Chad," he answered.

"Your best friend?" she asked.

"The wildcats are here," he said.

"So you should spend time with them," she smiled.

"I see them everyday. I saw you three months ago," said Troy.

"You have to spend time with all of us," said Gabriella. "I know you want to spend time with just me because it's our anniversary today but you've brought your friends with you and you have to spend time with them."  
"I will just not today."  
"Troy we go back to school in a few days," said Gabriella. "You need to spend time with all of us."

"Gabriella I will see them at school everyday and you not," answered Troy.

"Troy you brought your friends with you and you will spend time with them," answered Gabriella. "You've promised you'll come to college with me or near me and even if that doesn't happen I can see forever with us. You need forever with your friends as well and blowing them for in their eyes a chick you just met isn't the way to keep them."

"But-"

"Troy Bolton you will go and spend time with your friends." she scolded.

"Yes dear," he muttered.

"Less of that. You get me tonight," she answered.

"Fine," he conceded. "But I won't pretend to like it."

He started to walk back to his friends but his voice stopped him.

"Troy"

He turned back to her.

"You forgot something," she whispered.

He grinned and kissed her.

"Dinner?" she asked.

He nodded. "Without everyone."

She nodded. "Now go have lunch ski or whatever. I've gotta go find mum."

"Love you," he whispered.

"Love you too," she answered. "Now go."

He turned on his heel and headed to his friends.

"Don't ask. I won't tell," he said. "Not yet anyway. Tomorrow maybe."

Gabriella heard the comment as she walked past.

"I'm Gabriella his girlfriend!" she called.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield

Ok so this was intended as a New Years one shot but as now morphed into something else. Oh and tell me what stories you really want updating.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ski Lodge**

 **Chapter 2**

"You have a girlfriend?" asked Chad.

Troy scratched the back of his neck. "Um yeah."

"How long?" asked Taylor.  
"We met here a year ago," cringed Troy.

"So you've had a girlfriend for a year and you told no one?" asked Ryan.

Troy nodded.

"Kind of like me and Ryan," answered Kelsi.

Ryan nodded.

Everyone looked at them. "Your dating?"  
"Sharpay," they answered.

Everyone nodded knowing the reason for them not telling anyone.

"Though it has been for a couple of years," answered Kelsi.  
"What Kels means is we've been dating since Freshman year," answered Ryan.

"So you and this Gabriella?" asked Taylor.

"A year, here last year. Specifically it'll be our year in twelve hours. So in about eleven hours you probably won't see anything of me till tomorrow. We didn't tell anyone at least I didn't because she lives in Chicago," answered Troy.

"Which is why your never around at spring or summer?" asked Chad.

Troy nodded. "We didn't say anything because we didn't know if long distance could work."

"But it has?" asked Taylor.

Troy nodded. "Now should we hit the slopes or do you want to continue giving me the Spanish inquisition?"

"Slopes!" shouted everyone.

From round the corner Gabriella smiled and headed to find her mum.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	3. Chapter 3

**Ski Lodge**

 **Chapter 3**

Winter break had been amazing, surrounded by his friends and girlfriend. He thought back.

 _"I don't know Troy," she said._

 _"They are going to love you," he smiled. "Trust me."_

 _She nodded._

And they had his friends had liked Gabriella and she'd fitted into their group like a missing puzzle piece. He smiled. Her and Taylor had gotten on very well - especially with their academic sides. They had all laughed and talked together the whole week.

Now he was back in school in Albuquerque and she was back at school in Chicago - or so he thought. He headed into school, nodding and smiling at students who said hi. His friends were grouped at his locker. Chad saw him and nudged the others and without so much as a hi they moved off. However in their wake they left someone behind.

Clothed in red tank top, blue jeans and red flats. Resting on her right index was the blue topaz heart with adjacent diamonds rose gold ring (given to her for anniversary symbolizing the month they met (as well as her birthday stone)) with a black messenger bag covered in green, blue, pink and yellow stars rested at the feet of his girlfriend.

He got closer to her.

"Hey wildcat," she smiled.

Down the hall the rest of their group as well as most of the students watched their captain get the first genuine smile they had seen since they left the lodge the pervious day.

"What?" he asked.

"My mum's company transferred her to Albuquerque," she smiled.

The grin on his face got bigger.

"So your finishing Senior Year with me?" he asked.

She nodded. "We need to get to homeroom."  
He grabbed some books out of his locker, slung her bad onto his shoulder and grabbed her hand to lead her though the students.

"Who do you have?" he asked.

"Ms Darbus like you. Taylor sorted it," she smiled. "Technically I have enough credits to graduate now but I thought this would be more fun," she smiled. "I did think about. Thought about getting a job in town till college."  
"Are we still doing what we talked about?" he asked.  
"Leaving together at college?" she asked. "I hope so depending on where we get in."

The couple walked into homeroom and Troy lead Gabriella to two desks at the back. Placing books on one desk, he dropped Gabriella's bag the next desk and sat down pulling her into his lap.

"Well ideally we'll get into our top colleges Stanford and Berkeley," he said. "If not you've got Princeton, Brown, Yale, Harvard, John Hopkins etc."  
"And you?" she asked.

"Well there's John and Wales or Roger Williams near Brown," he said "Southern Connecticut near Yale. Northeasten or Boston near Harvard. Thomas Edison State near Princeton. Uni of Baltimore near John Hopkins."  
"You've really thought about this," she said.  
"Of course I have," he answered.

"I should have graduated early so I could save money," she said. "Oh well I'm only taking a couple of classes here so I can work Wednesday though to Sunday."

"Your only here Monday and Tuesday?" he asked.

She nodded. "I'm taking a couple of extra AP classes that I didn't take in Chicago. Though the Principal and school board know I have enough credits to graduate early."

"Stay?" he asked.

She nodded and leaned down to kiss him. A throat cleared.

"Ms Darbus this is Gabriella Montez," said Troy.

"Do you have your transcripts?" she asked.

Gabriella hopped of Troy's lap to grab the papers from her bag and handed them over. Troy pulled her back into his lap.

"Students will be arriving soon I suggest you sit in your own seats," she said, as she walked away.

"Whatever happens Troy we'll sort it out," said Gabriella, as she sat on her own desk. Troy grabbed her hand and they held between their two desks and students poured into the class room. A girl in pink strode in, her eyes looking round and when they settled on Troy she smiled and then frowned when she saw him conversing with a new student hands held between their desks.

"Someone isn't happy," whispered Chad.

"Ignore her," answered Troy.

"Is that the Sharpay or whoever you were telling me about with the massive crush?" asked Gabriella.  
Troy nodded. "Just ignore her?"

Ms Darbus called for order and the class fell silent.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	4. Chapter 4

**Ski Lodge**

 **Chapter 4**

"Just who do you think you are?" asked a voice.

Gabriella looked up from her work in the library to see Sharpay Evans stood in front of her.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"I said who do think you are?" she asked. "To waltz into this school on your first day and think that you can date the most popular guy."  
"And you think your entitled to him?" asked Gabriella.

"That's how it always works sweetheart," answered Sharpay. "Popular guy and popular girl."

"So you think because you might be the most popular girl at this school your entitled to date my boyfriend," asked Gabriella, as she stood up.  
Sharpay scoffed. "Boyfriend please. You've been here one day and Troy Bolton doesn't date."  
"That's funny because I've been dating him for just over a year," answered Gabriella.

Sharpay's face faltered for a second and then her show face was brought up.

"Oh really?" she asked. "Well we'll just see about that."

A arm slipped around Gabriella's waist. "Hey babe ready to go?"

Gabriella looked up to see Troy. "Yeah in a few I was just telling Sharpay here all about how we met at the ski lodge a year ago."

"Oh it's a great story isn't it Sharpay?" asked Troy, with a smile.

Sharpay huffed and stomped out of the library leaving Gabriella chuckling after her.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Sharpay Evans can't scare me Troy," she smiled, as she sat down to save and close her work "She was just trying to tell me how she was entitled to you."

"I'm entitled to you," he whispered.

"Your entitled to yourself and no one else," she answered, as they walked hand in hand out of the library.

"Well you own my heart," he answered.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
